


A Night of Passion + Booze = A Baby!

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise is in store for Arthur and Gwen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of Passion + Booze = A Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag_fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _Arthur/Guinevere and stupidity_ from [2sam11](http://2sam11.livejournal.com/).

_God, I can’t believe this is happening!_  
  
Gwen thinks as they both wait for the count down on the timer. Arthur’s sitting on the edge of the bathtub, his elbow resting on his knee, his hand fisted under his chin. While Gwen is busy anxiously pacing up and down in the small bath room, which feels smaller now, as if it is closing in on her.  
  
 _Okay maybe it’s not that much of a surprise; consider the amount of times we have sex. But still!_  
  
Usually Gwen was very particular and cautious when it came to contraception, not only was she on the pill, but they also used condoms. But one night, it was Arthur’s half-sister Morgana’s 26th Birthday and Gwen was elated that she could finally have a fun night out after battling a bad infection for the past two weeks. She was a kindergarten teacher, so illness was very frequent to her.   
  
Of course, it being Morgana’s birthday, they partied hard, danced up a storm and things got very heated and passionate between many couples, especially Arthur and Gwen. So much so that she forgot that taking antibiotics reduces the effectiveness of the pill.   
  
 _Beep, Beep._    
  
Arthur head snaps up, as he looks across to Gwen, the timer having gone off. Though Gwen sees anxiety in his eyes, she also notices something else -- something almost along the lines of excitement. Sure, they had only been seriously dating for 10 months -- though if Gwen was honest with herself she had been in love with Arthur since she was 14 -- so surely it was too soon to add a baby to the mix. Wasn’t it?   
  
Time seems to stand still as she stares at the stick, too nervous to pick it up. She is too busy, her mind running a thousand circles that she doesn’t notice that Arthur has jumped up from his position to wrap his arms around her in a soothing, yet surprisingly encouraging embrace.   
  
“Whatever that stick says, Guinevere, know that I love you very much and you’ve made me so very happy. And if you’re pregnant, know that I’ll be happy with whatever you decide.” She hears him whisper to her reassuringly, giving her the strength to finally pick the pregnancy test up and turn it over.   
  
“Well,” is all Gwen can get out as she sees the positive sign staring back at her. She’s shocked. Yes, she always wanted to start a family and while at first when she began to notice the signs that she might be pregnant she was scared and hesitant about starting a family so soon. There is something about the look in Arthur’s eyes when she turned to look up at him, the words of reassurance he offered before the results, that makes her think that maybe being pregnant right at this moment isn’t so bad.


End file.
